


Episode XXX - Glittering Sands

by InsanitysxCreation



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, But not explicit, Described but not descriptive sex, Established Relationship, In a sense, M/M, Mentions of Masturbation, Public Sex, Sex Pollen, Sex Sand, Sexual Content, Voice Kink, blatant disregard for the "on air" sign, radio broadcast, safe sex, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanitysxCreation/pseuds/InsanitysxCreation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A standard sandstorm brings not-so-standard sand into town upon its winding breezes. Cecil reports how this strange sand affects the citizens of Night Vale among his usual news and, of course, the weather.</p><p>Written in the style of a Welcome to Night Vale broadcast.</p><p>Featuring a very special appearance by a very special guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode XXX - Glittering Sands

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for the WtNV fandom and first time writing in this format. I hope it reads well and has the flavor of a WtNV broadcast; please let me know if it doesn’t or if you spot any mistakes as it is unbeta’d and I would appreciate you pointing out any errors I’ve missed. I wrote it so that almost no matter what your headcanon is about Cecil’s gender or genitalia, this story could fit it. I hope I succeeded. Also, Cecil’s voice is indeed sexy, Carlos is totally right about that.
> 
> I do not own Welcome to Night Vale, nor any recognizable characters or places within; all belong to Commonplace Books. I hope to own WtNV merchandise soon, though I do not currently.
> 
> Also, please note that Archive of Our Own and is the only site I have posted this story to. No other site has my permission to host this story; if you see any of my works on another site, PLEASE CONTACT ME.  
> PLEASE DO NOT REPOST THIS STORY. PLAGIARISM IS ILLEGAL AND PUNISHABLE BY LAW.  
> Now on with the broadcast.

     “The raven flies ahead of you. Its dark wings blot out the void and stars. It looks down at you and utters in a low raspy voice: 'Hurry up, slowpoke.'”

     “Welcome to Nightvale.”

     “A low-grade sandstorm has blown in from the south this morning, listeners, and appears will be hanging around town for most of the day. The City Council does not feel this sandstorm poses a major threat, and so you should go about your daily tasks as normal, but with perhaps more caution and better protection than a sunny day would require. Remember to wear your rebreathers and a sturdy poncho when you venture outside, and close all windows and doors tight against the winds.”

     “The Night Vale Spiderwolves prepare to face off against their bitter rivals, the horrible Desert Bluffs Sunbeams, in the county playoffs. Tickets to this grudge match go on sale next week.”

     “A reminder to all Night Vale citizens: the Dog Park is strictly forbidden. Even if, and especially if, a hooded figure beckons you closer from within its obsidian walls. No particular reason for this warning, they say. Only a simple reminder. Do not approach the Dog Park. Do not think about the Dog Park. Stay far away from the Dog Park.”

     “Reports are coming in from all over town of a steady rise in temperature, though Carlos -dear, perfect Carlos, with his perfect hair and perfect face- says that there has only been a slight barometric change brought by the storm, and that, in fact, the temperature is going _down_ rather than up according to every scientific device he has checked. More information on this odd warming trend as it comes.”

     "And now, a look at traffic."

     “All traffic through the downtown area has come to a standstill as a flock of sheep takes up the full breadth of the street. They are standing around a car stopped in the middle of the intersection, not doing anything but stand facing the car, staring with dead black eyes. Taking an alternate route and watching out for mysterious wandering farm animals is recommended.”

    “And now a word from our sponsor: Are you tired of the same thing every day? Do you find yourself wandering at early morning hours, no idea who you are or why you are there? Do you find yourself craving pancakes and neglecting your job while you dream about golden melted butter? When you look at the vast void and glittering stars above, do you feel you understand them more than your life on the ground? Do you dream of flies? This message brought to you by State Farm Insurance.”

     “The sand of the storm does not seem to be normal sand, dear listeners. In fact, upon further inspection, it glitters in colors incomprehensible to the human mind, and smells faintly of,” [sniffing sounds] “cauliflower and salt. I have some here in the studio with me. Intern Leena went out with a bowl and brought some in to confirm the reports. Apparently, sand is piling up against houses and in the streets, so driving will be difficult.”

     “Larry Leroy out on the edge of town has announced the house fire that suspiciously burned down everything on his property has not damaged things nearly as much as had been feared. Though the black and blue flames engulfed the entire lot his house stood upon, his underground bunker was only singed slightly and is still perfectly livable. He describes sitting in the bunker, watching the flames burn everything he loved from a tiny window in the door. He is planning on publishing a book about the experience. It looks to be a best seller.”

     “It...does seem to be getting quite warm in here. I have unbuttoned my vest to try to alleviate the build up of body heat, but it doesn’t seem to be having much effect. Leena? Can you turn on the air conditioning? It’s quite hot in here....... It’s been on? You turned it on full blast fifteen minutes ago? Oh....Well, I will just have to make do with what I can.”

     [small rustling noises]

     “Ah, it feels much better without my vest on. Let’s take a look at the community calendar.”

     “Monday, the local Boy Scouts chapter will be flying their kites into a thunderstorm in pursuit of their ‘Discovering Electricity’ badge. We here at the station wish them happy lightning hunting and hope that only a few of them get severely burned and/or electrocuted by the raw force of skypower.”

     “Tuesday marks the anniversary of the ban of all wheat and wheat by-products. The Sheriff's secret police will be out in full force that day, to ensure that no one is having a rebellious celebration in direct defiance to the ban. Remember, all wheat and wheat by-products have been permanently banned from Night Vale. Stay in your homes on Tuesday and do not think about amber waves of grain or a freshly sliced loaf of bread. These things are not permitted.”

     “Wednesday marks the opening of a new restuarant on the east side of town. No one is sure what food it serves, but the air sure smells tasty around the square little brick building.”

     “Thursday has no planned community events, but a spontaneous meeting could occur, so be prepared for anything.”

     “Friday is confused. It may arrive late, sleepy, and disoriented. Expect delays.”

     “Saturday is the mandatory Sleep Day. Everyone is required to go to sleep before midnight on Friday, and may not regain consciousness until after midnight on Sunday. Violators will be taken away in the middle of the night and never seen again.”

     “Sunday there will be swimming lessons held for people of all ages at the Night Vale Recreation Center at four o’clock. Bring your own goggles and shark suit. The price is twenty dollars for adults, ten dollars for children under thirteen.”

     “It is...” [swallowing noise] “very warm in here now. And there is a tingling feeling in my skin, which is so sensitive I can feel all the little dust mites and tiny organisms crawling along on my cells. My shirt is unbearable, I must take it off.” [rustling sounds] “Better, but it is still hot. It is as if a fire surrounds me without burning, the heat sinking into my body from all sides.”

     "The mayor held a press conference this morning, as she is wont to do as often as she pleases. However, she didn't actually say anything. She just stood there, silently, then gave a great sigh and shuffled off. There were no follow up questions. Only a reported feeling of disappointment and regret that lingered in the air like the smell of burnt flesh."

     “There, ah, are reports in from, well, everyone, that a great feeling of - _oh!_ \- uh, lust and physical desire has swept the town. This, mm, accounts for the perceived rise in temperature, sensitivity, and tingling felt by all affected tooownsfolk. Old Woman Josie by the car lot reports feeling fine, li-likely due to her angelic protection. I will do my best to deliver the news with, mm, minimal interruptions.”

     "The man in, ah, the t-tan jacket with the deer skin, mm, suitcase was...was spotted in - _ah!_ \- inside Big Rico's yesterrday. He, he was, ngh, eating a Big Rico's Speacial, tho-o-ough onlookers could not after, mnnn, afterwards describe his face or ha-ah!-ands. All reports indicate that he enjooooyed his meal, though, oooh, and even sli-pped some into his, ah.....his deerskin suitcase for his, hng!, for his flies to, uh, partake in. The buzzing seemed to take on a, mmm, happier note afterwards."

     “N-now a word from our sponsor."

     "Oranges. Oranges are great. You should eat oranges. But, are they real? Are oranges just a metaphor for our tiny insignificant lives? A figment of our imagination? No. They're just oranges. Shut up and eat your fruit. Shop at Walmart!"

     “The lust is very out of control. People are masturbating and coupling wherever they can. In homes, in the streets, in public restrooms, beneath park benches, between the watermelons and cantaloupe in Ralph's, against trees, against other people. There was even a couple reportedly in coitus against the vast obsidian wall of the Dog Park. I can hear Intern Leena moaning from the control booth. I myself have been palming myself since some time ago, as it keeps the feelings moderately under control. Though, my head is filled with Carlos, perfect, handsome Carlos and his perfect arms and perfect face and perfect legs, holding me up or down and-” [a gasping moan] “I-i digress.”

      “The City Council would like to remind everyone to have safe, consensual sex. Council approved condoms and other such barriers and devices can be found in the top right drawer of all bedroom dressers whenever they are needed. Use of non-Council approved devices can result in permanent scarring and mandatory reeducation. Remember: consent is sexy! Legally enforced mutilations are much less sexy!”

     [moaning] “Oh, this is unbearable. Carlos-”

     [a door slams open, footsteps. Cecil gasps]

     “C-carlos, what are you doing here? Listeners, Carlos has just entered the studio in a perfectly dramatic and rather sexy way-”

     _“I can’t stand this any more, Cecil, I have to-”_

     [a wet gasp, then sounds of kissing]

     “C-carlo-Os!”

     [more kissing, rustling. gasps and moans from two voices]

     “Mmm, Carlos, I...I want to, I want to so so badly, but I can’t leave yet, my show-”

     _“Then keep talking.”_ [rustling and moans]

     “Wh-what should I say?”

     _“Describe what I’m doing to you. I doubt you’ll be able to concentrate on much else for long, not in the state you’re- we’re in.”_ [his voice is a rumble, like distant thunder over mountains that don’t exist]

     “Do you think tha-” [a sharp inhale] “oh, that’s a good idea?”

     [indistinct murmuring, skin sliding against skin]

     “Listeners, Carlos h-has just informed me that the, _ah_ , feelings of extreme lust should fade after a good, mmmmm, round or two of sex. He also informs me that if not taken care of within the next hour or so, the heart will fail from the stress, so please find -oh, Carlos, there, again- find a partner and get busy. He, oh,” [quiet bashful chuckles] “he also said that he finds my voice ‘very sexy’ and encoura-aaa-ages me to keep talking. P-please excuse anything lewd I say, I apologize in advance. I will give you a moment to t-turn off your radios if you chose to stop listening.”

     [a pause]

     “Carlos is currently kissing and and nipping along my neck and shoulders with his full lips and teeth like a military cemetery, leaving, aaah, indents of gravestones surrounded by a flush of blood where he feels will look the be-est, oh, mmm.”

     “His fingers move over my chest in broad sweeps of heat, swirling around my pectorals in vortexes that close in and surround my nippl- nngh! Ah! H-he is rolling them n-now, between his strong fing-gers, oh my, mm, feels, feels so good, ah-”

     [wet sounds of kissing, gasping]

     “His skin is warm and smooth and a little sweaty from how warm he is, or is it from how hot I am, but it makes my hands glide over his skin so-” [moans] “Carlos, Carlos, it’s not enough, oh there is fire in my veins. My heart is beating so fast!”

     [loud rustling, the soft clink of metal, a faint _“Me too”_ from Carlos, muffled as if said with lips pressed to skin]

     “Our, our pants are off now. Carlos is wearing boxerb-br-breifs, oh, yes, with stars printed on them. The galaxies are distended by his erection- oh.” [a pleased sigh and deep groan] “It is hot and hard in my hand. The material is smooth, almost as smooth as the skin I know lies beneath it. I want these gone, Carlos, the heat-” [he cuts off with a hearty moan] “oh, Carlos, if you, if you keep touching me like that I won’t last! And, and I want to finish with you, it’s better...” [kissing sounds that break off with a desperate gasp of names]

     _“Lube?”_

     “Packet, back right pants pocket!”

     [rustling, a throaty triumphant sound. a loud slap of bare skin hitting the desk. Cecil groans into the microphone, the sound too loud, then backs off from it]

     “He has pressed me against my desk now, it is cool against my overheated skin. His hands are so big, they span my lower back, covering the dip of my spine with digits of fire. Oh, mmm, yes, his hands are on my buttocks now. O-oh, massaging deep into the muscle, bursts of pleasure zinging up my spine. Ah! He to-to-touches low-lower, oooooh...” [a drawn out moan] “His fingers are slick and cool, the Council approved lubricant covers them in a slippery, even layer. AH! Carlos, don’t tease, please, I can’t bear it, please, please, _please_ -!” [a choked off groan, a whimper] “ _Oh~_. Carlos’ fingers are...so deep...deep inside me....touching me in such an....intimate place...oh! oh Carlos! Please, more! Ah! Another finger. I am being stretched wide, the burn of muscle almost matching the burn of desire singing in my blood like revolutionaries. Desire, a deep red in my brain, in- _OH!_ ” [the shout is loud, Cecil’s fingers squeaking against the surface of the desk as he tries to hold on tight. a distant slick sound] “YES, THERE, AAAH, _CARLOS_!”

     [a myriad of moans and whines, thumping of a squirming body. a dissatisfied whine]

     “No, Carlos, come back...”

     _“Just...just a moment.”_ [Carlos is out of breath. the rip of foil and snap of latex]

     [two loud moans, in perfect harmony. stillness, broken by heaving breaths]

     “He...” [Cecil’s voice is soft, broken, reverent] “He is inside me...oh....my...my body quivers...delight...anticipation...burning... I-i can barely speak it is too much, he is...oh, Carlos, move please!!”

     [sliding thumps and groans begin, the thumps slowly setting a rhythm to which the duet of breaths match]

     “Aaah... he...slides out almost all the way,...only to thrust in tight and .....and deep...oh...oh...”

     _“So good, Cecil, you are so good, so wonderful.”_ [smacking kisses]

     “Ah..., ah! Carlos!...oh, Carlos...perfect, you’re....ooooh...deeper, more, please!...I....” [his words trail off into broken moans, interspersed with demands and pleads for more. Carlos groans and murmurs and Cecil keens. the desk rocks. the thumping continues]

     _“C-close! Getting-!!”_

     “Me....Me too!!” [a gasp, sloppy kisses]

     [the rhythmic thumping and creaking speeds up, its steady beat faltering]

     “Aah! N-n- _ooooh, yes there! harder!_ \- now theeee-” [heavy breathing, voice raised in pitch, low grunting from Carlos] “ **The weather!!!** Aaaa-”

     [music plays]

     “Mmmm...” [Cecil’s voice is content, languid, a little hoarse] “Listeners, if any of you are still listening. I truly have the most perfect man for a partner, no doubt about it. All burning feelings of desire have been utterly sated. I feel pleasantly warm and nearly boneless, my muscles lax and brain flooded with beautiful, wonderful endorphins. Carlos, beautiful perfect Carlos, is a warm dozing weight beside me, and I am...content. Happy.”

     “The storm has passed, the strange glittering sand blowing out of town with the tail winds, leaving only a haze of blissful afterglow and small shining piles drifted in tight corners. I hope your night, dearest listeners, is as wonderful as mine is, has been, and hopefully will be.”

     “Goodnight, Night Vale. Goodnight.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> (let me know if I should up the rating. I didn't think it was too explicit, but I am a poor judge of these things)  
> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
